


Like Old Denim

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wear a pair of jeans for years they break in just perfectly.  Everything fits you just right and you feel like life is just a bit better when you wear them. </p><p>Sollux finally has something kind of like that with Karkat, so comfortable and worn in that it's effortless.</p><p>A short little warm and fuzzy for you guys who want some domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Denim

You roll out of bed and into your desk chair without pause, and switch it on before properly standing to get ready for the day. You don't have any skype meetings, and you aren't probably going to leave the house for the day so you just brush your teeth and go to the bathroom before ambling into the kitchen for breakfast. Karkat is already in there with a cup of coffee ready for you, and you grunt at him and take the cup back to your room with you. You log in groggily and then return to the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal.

It took Karkat nearly three years but he managed to get you into a morning routine that included actually eating, and now you've been doing it for so long that you aren't sure you would do very well if you didn't have breakfast. He's eating his eggs, because he doesn't like cereal and he refuses to cook for you every day of the week unless its in the microwave. The sounds of eating and periodic coffee sipping are only broken by the occasional yawn and the clink of silverware on dishes. Once you're done you take your bowl to the sink and rinse it before setting it in the dishwasher and going to your room to work on that project you volunteered for some asanine reason. You're still routing out all of the syntax errors and you haven't gotten it to compile once properly yet, despite your best efforts.

Karkat wanders in with his laptop around an hour before lunch and sits in the chair next to you at your desk. His hand is on your shoulder momentarily to let you know he's come in and then he's in his seat opening up his blog and getting ready to blast the latest Nic Cage movie into little pieces bit by bit. The man must be at least sixty by now. The only redeeming parts of it were when Will Smith's kids would show up.

Right before you're about to take a break for lunch you get a text, and you sigh as you get up and grab your phone from next to your bed. It's from Vriska, Jade is “h8ving her gr8ss human spawn again get your asses 8ver here.” You pinch the bridge of your nose, practically sensing that a headache is rolling in, before throwing your phone at Karkat and making sandwiches to take with you. The first time one of the humans was having their spawn everyone dropped everything and came immediately, but you learned quickly that it wasn't that fast of a process. You definitely have time to make sandwiches and use the toilet before you need to get to the hospital. Karkat's at your elbow in minutes, fully ready to go and his laptop packed.

You stop Karkat before he can rush out the door and hug him. He hugs you back harder, and then lets you go so that you can get to the hospital. This will be Jade's third kid, and the seventh of the kids that have been born to the humans in total, so by now most everyone is old hands and this particular slow-quickstep combo. Even so, humans die having children and Karkat is worried every time Jade has one. By the time you get to the hospital Equius is already there glaring at Vriska across the waiting room and Nepeta is gamboling about with the younger children. You think that if Nepeta could, she would have her own just like them, and you laugh because you're sure that she's going to get Equius to crack one of these days soon and adopt a grub that needs extra custodianship. She's been working on him for at least a sweep now.

John's not going to arrive until after he gets off of work, but you are surprised that Dave isn't already here. He arrives within a few minutes, acting like he isn't totally panicking. You catch his eye and flip him off amicably, this isn't the time or place for anything more hostile. After the first kid everyone decided that hospitals should be neutral ground for /any/ darker quadrants. You're pretty sure that Vriska, Rose, and Aradia can't even enter that hospital ever again. You're not sure why you're still allowed there yourself.

Karkat manages to sit still for about ten minutes after Dave arrives before he finally breaks and has Dave come with him upstairs. Every time, he swears he won't go in there with her, and every time for some reason he goes in. You'll have to probably let him sleep in your bed for the next month or so while he gets over the trauma he's about to inflict upon himself for the sake of his matesprit. He'd be a great lusus, and you know that he's considering adopting but he doesn't want to mention it to you yet. You two have been moirails for long enough that it would be a simple process, but you'll wait until he brings it up.

Rose, Dave, John, and Jade all live together in a pretty big house with their mess of children. You've heard Dave describe it as an “magnificent cacophony” but you don't visit much. Karkat goes over several times a week usually, and on the weekends so that he can see Jade. He likes to play with the kids nearly as much as Nepeta does, even if his cussing doesn't really go down. If you have to visit the hobgoblins you usually toss them around with your psiionics for a little while to get them riled up and then hand them off to somebody who actually likes to deal with them.

You're caught off-guard when Gamzee wanders in though. He's never come to any of the other kids' births before. In fact you're not even sure how he found out about the birth.

–

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are finishing the border of the receiving blanket in the birthing room while Jade cusses and tries valiantly to break fingers on both Dave and Karkat at the same time. You're pregnant with your last child, yourself, and not quite sure what possessed you to have another. Nepeta is downstairs dealing with most of the children, and Aradia has the youngest two, both still barely walking. Dave's settled into his position as the “bro” of all the kids, mostly because even though genetically all of Jade's kids are his, he's not really in a romantic relationship with her. Well, the trolls would disagree, and say that they were decidedly pale with each other, but you know that by troll definitions of relationships all four of you are in a kinky four-way pale mess, not including all the children involved. Turns out guardianship is considered a really pale activity.

You have to agree that it is a bit of a mess, because both you and Jade are in 'flushed' relationships with trolls, so when the question of kids came up all four of you came up with a compromise. You all lived together anyway, and it was simple enough to upgrade the house and add kids, if kids can ever be considered simple. None of the trolls have taken up guardianship themselves, though you suspect Karkat is going to, after Jade has this child. You smirk at the idea, because that means that Sollux and Karkat would have to finally move into a larger apartment.

You can see Dave flagging early, and wave him off to take his spot at Jade's side. She smiles at you gratefully, and you offer her your hand without wincing. Both of you have been through this particular event more than once, and tend to do well in supporting each other. Karkat's looking frayed around the edges after being in here for nearly three hours, and you know that he swears he'll never attend another birth after each one, but for some reason he's still here at Jade's side every time.

This one is a boy, Jade's first boy. He's got white hair, he's a blotchy ugly reddish color, and he's screaming about as much as most newborns tend to. Jade looks exhausted but happy, taking the kid as soon as she can and letting him nurse. Dave looks surprised, all three of her girls have been darker in their hair color. You'd bet the little one even has his eyes. This one is probably going to be one that Dave claims more for the most part, which you know Jade will be fine with. It's not like the kid will be far from her for the first while no matter what Dave has to say. He fondly cradles his “gayby” when Jade finally finishes feeding him. Your own and John's spawn, and the rest of the children are at home with John, which seems to make him happy... Or at least he actually is following through on his vow not to attend another birth. You grin, knitting away with sore hands while the others coo over the new child.

–

Karkat staggers downstairs with the usual haunted look in his eyes like someone from a war, and when he sees Gamzee he stiffens and grabs your arm to drag you out. You sigh, a fuzzy feeling in your chest that you'll never admit to. These goddamn idiots and your life are too perfect, even if they are a mess sometimes. (Your mess though, your idiot.)

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and your life is pretty damn close to perfect, even if your moirail just punched out an intoxicated grody clown in the parking lot. You kind of wish it had been you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is addynotladdy and I'm glad to be back and writing again.


End file.
